whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
UK Episode 2-07
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? for this very special Christmas edition. Unlike most Christmas editions, this is in fact being recorded really quite close to Christmas, in fact rather closer to Christmas than it's being shown. But here we are, we should be just in time to catch Hannukah, I'm told, which is good because Hannukah is of course the Hebrew for Channel 4. So here are, improvising on the night after the night after the night after Boxing Day we have: * First of all Greg Proops, who is from the West Coast of America * Then Josie Lawrence of the Comedy Store Players from the West Midlands of England * Then the comedian named after possibly the dullest bit of West London, Paul Merton, who's also the man behind many of Julian Clary's stickiest moments * Then someone who must be one of the best Danish comedians working in England at the moment, Sandi Toksvig * And Tony Slattery, let's face it, is not one of the best Danish comedians working in England at the moment * Finally in this monster six-person lineup, we have the man who is Father Christmas, Mr. Holly, the three wise men, and several Christmas puddings rolled into one, Mike McShane Those are the contestants. Games * Authors ** Greg - C. Clement Moore ** Sandi - Jane Asher's book of Party Cakes ** Tony - A child's letter to Santa ** Mike - Robert Heinlein ** Title: Santa Gets Lost on the London Underground * Film and Theater Styles ** Performers: Josie and Paul *** Scene: Paul is a carol singer arriving at somebody's house *** Styles: Hitchcock, Pantomime, Science fiction, Disaster ** Performers: Greg and Mike *** Scene: Greg is a child and Mike is the real Santa Claus *** Styles: Romance, Western, Laurel & Hardy, A beach movie * Song Styles ** Singers: Mike and Josie ** Musician: Richard ** About: Crackers ** Styles: Jazz (Mike), Swiss yodeling (Josie), and Musical (Duet) * Rap ** About: Hangover * Party Quirks ** Host: Sandi *** Greg - Verbalises all his thoughts *** Paul - True love on the 12th day of Christmas *** Josie and Tony - Front and back end of a pantomime horse *** Mike - U.S. TV Christmas special * World's Worst ** Person to come and visit you when you're in hospital at Christmas * Props : wl prop uk 0207a.jpg|Paul and Mike wl prop uk 0207b.jpg|Josie and Sandi wl prop uk 0207c.jpg|Tony and Greg * Musical Producers ** Producers: Sandi and Paul ** Actors: Josie, Mike, Tony, and Greg ** Musician: Richard ** Topic: Christmas stuffing, Vomiting, and Swimming Winner * It's a completely dead heat Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of a Christmas Carol Notes * This is a 40-minute-long episode compared to the usual 25 minutes. * First playing of "Musical Producers" Gallery wl uk 0207.jpg|Xmas tree wl musical producers.jpg|"Musical Producers" Category:UK episodes